MI VALEROSO AMOR
by Kakashi-Sharingan
Summary: Cierto tiempo ha pasado desde la derrota de MaloMyotismon y los elegidos se ven envueltos en otra aventura.TAIORA,TAKARI y mas parejas posteriores
1. Un nuevo poderEl valiente Justimon

Las guerras secretas Entre " van los pensamientos  
  
1.Un nuevo poder.El valiente Justimon  
  
Han pasado 6 meses desde la derrota de Malomyotysmon,las cosas ya son mas tranquilas en Odaiba,la gente vive su vida normal pero hay algunos para los que la batalla no ha acabado,esta es su historia:   
  
Un joven acaba de despertarse de un largo sueño para seguir con su rutina de cada dia:levantarse,desayunar,caminar al colegio con su mejor amiga,admirarla por horas sin descanso y en silencio dejar a su mente volar hacia ella,hasta que su corazon reuniera el valor suficiente para confesarle a su amiga lo que sentia,si,el valor,aquello que mejor lo definia,parecia abandonarle cuando se encontraba perdido en aquellos adorables ojos carmesi de su bella pelirroja,la unica persona que podia hacer que su corazon se desbocara como un corcel en epoca primaveral,si,la vida era hermosa por el simple hecho de tenerla a su lado aunque le mataba...Tan cerca y aun asi,tan lejos..Si,esa solia ser su rutina,hasta aquel fatidico dia de navidad en que toda su vida se desmorono como un castillo de naipes ante sus ojos.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Un joven de alborotado pelo castaño corria hacia una hermosa chica de pelo cobrizo,al alcanzarla,el chico para un segundo.  
  
-Oye,Sora,me preguntaba si...bueno,si querias venir conmigo al concierto de Matt- Pregunto el joven con sumo nerviosismo,esperando una respuesta afirmativa.  
  
-Lo siento,Taichi,me gustaria estar disponible para Yamato,tu ya me entiendes- Respondio la chica con ojos algo tristes por rechazar a su amigo.  
  
- Asi que Matt,no?Bueno...saludalo de mi parte vale? -Tragandose su orgullo,dio un empujoncito a su amiga hacia la puerta de Matt.  
  
-Eh,pero al menos podrias dejar las galletas,no?- Dijo un extraño ser reptiliano anaranjado al lado del joven..  
  
-Tranquilo,te prometo que hare una bandeja para vosotros dos-Contesto la joven amablemente,riendo ante el comentario del pequeño dinosaurio  
  
-Viva!!-Exclamo el extraño ser saltando de alegria,mientras el joven miraba a la chica tristemente  
  
En ese momento,la puerta se abre y la chica pasa dentro,tras lo que la puerta se cierra.  
  
-Sora,se muy feliz con Matt,Suki...Suki Dai Yo,Sora-chan...-Susurro el joven para si mientras su corazon se abatia y una lagrima corria silenciosa por su mejilla.  
  
-Tai,has madurado-Dijo el reptil a su compañero  
  
-Si,supongo que si...Vamonos Agumon-Fue la respuesta del joven,que empezo a andar hacia su casa  
  
seguido por el pequeño reptil.  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
  
-Si,ese fue el dia...En que todos mis sueños me abandonaron,como el agua que se escurre entre tus dedos,todos mis sueños fueron a parar a la nada.Solo espero que la trate muy bien y no la haga llorar-Pensaba aquel joven mientras estaba tumbado en su cama,sin pensarlo,coge un foto en la que aparecian el con su amiga,su brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella y ella sonriendo a la camara  
  
-Como,como ha podido todo cambiar tanto?Por que tenia que amarla a ella?-el joven se calma-Por que tenias que ser tu,Sora..Por que?-Fueron las ultimas palabras del joven antes de caer entre lagrimas y enterrar su cara en la almohada....Para ser despertado horas mas tarde por su despertador  
  
-Pues vaya...  
  
El joven se viste tan rapido como puede y sale a esperar a su amiga Sora en la puerta,para salir juntos al colegio,como de costumbre  
  
-Ohaio,Sora-chan -Saludo el joven cordialmente  
  
-Ohaio,Taichi-Replico la joven,con un tono de tristeza en su voz  
  
-Oye,Sora,ocurre algo?-pregunto el chico de pelo alborotado con preocupacion  
  
-No es nada Taichi,es que..No estoy segura de sentir lo mismo que antes por Yamato-Dijo la chica,tristeza notada en sus cobrizos ojos  
  
-Pero Sora!Que dices?Has hablado con el?Que te ha hecho?-pregunto el joven,la sangre ardiendo en sus venas  
  
-No ha hecho nada Taichi,precisamente por eso...Siempre tiene que ensayar con la banda,o hacer algo...Hoy hace siete meses que salimos y ni siquiera se ha acordado,quiza el no me quiera como yo a el,debo ser horrible-Sora escondio sus lagrimosos ojos cubriendolos con sus manos  
  
-Sora,basta ya,deja de decir tantas bobadas,el te quiere,significas el mundo para el y tu no eres horrible en absoluto,es mas,eres la chica mas hermosa y amable que conozco,cualquiera que pueda estar contigo tiene el mayor de los tesoros consigo-El joven,al decir esto,se sonroja un poco al ver el leve tono rojizo de las mejillas de su amiga y la abraza,consolandola -No quiero que llores por el,nadie merece tus lagrimas.  
  
-T..Taichi-Sora sentia una gran calidez en los brazos de su mejor amigo,podia sentir su corazon palpitar ritmicamente,pero lo que ignoraba era que latia por ella y por nadie mas  
  
-Mira,Sora,hoy habla con el y aclarale las cosas...Estoy seguro que comprendera-Dijo Tai en un tono de voz muy bajo,casi susurrante.  
  
-Si....Gracias Tai,ven,acercate-Sora besa la mejilla de su amigo-Siempre sabes como animarme  
  
-Bueno,soy tu amigo,no?-Le sonrie calidamente  
  
-Si,y soy afortunada por ello.Vaya,llegaremos tarde,vamonos-Ambos jovenes salen corriendo,Tai tirado del brazo por Sora   
  
-Si,espero conservar el brazo cuando lleguemos-Bromeó Tai   
  
Sora solto una risita por la broma de su amigo y siguieron ambos su camino hasta llegar a la escuela,donde les esperaba Yamato ''bueno para nada'' Ishida  
  
-Hola Sora -le besa levemente la mejilla -Hola a ti tambien,este....  
  
-Tai-Respondio Sora molesta  
  
-Eso,Tai,oye te importaria entrar en el colegio?Tengo que hablar con Sora...a solas  
  
Tai se marcha y al comprobar que esta dentro de la escuela..  
  
-Sora,te he dicho que no quiero verte con el¿Cuantas veces habre de decirtelo?  
  
-Mira Matt,el es mi amigo y me gusta estar con el,tu no tienes ningun derecho sobre mi,me oyes?  
  
-No,Sora,desde el momento en que me dijiste que querias salir conmigo eres de mi entera propiedad,puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera!Me oyes?-Matt apretaba la muñeca de Sora   
  
-Matt..me haces..daño- Dijo la chica empezando a lagrimear  
  
-No,todavia no sabes lo que es el dolor-Matt levanta la mano para golpear a Sora pero entonces es placado por un joven  
  
-Ni lo sabra,si yo puedo evitarlo!En que demonios pensabas?-Pregunto el joven furioso  
  
-Largate,Yagami,no es asunto tuyo  
  
-Todo asunto de Sora es tambien asunto mio,Ishida, asi que dejala en paz!  
  
-Sora,comprendo que te guste estar con Tai,es un gran amigo-Dicho esto,Matt se marcha dentro de la escuela  
  
Tai ayuda a Sora a levantarse  
  
-Sora,estas bien?-pregunto el joven con mucha preocupacion  
  
-Si,Tai,pero como conseguiste llegar?  
  
-Imaginaba que Matt no querria felicitarte precisamente y me quede escondido tras la pared  
  
-Tai..yo...has hecho tantas cosas por mi...y no te he recompensado nunca  
  
-Te equivocas -le levanta un poco el menton,obligandola a mirarlo a los ojos- Verte feliz es recompensa mas que suficiente para mi...y deberia serlo para cualquiera a quien le importaras  
  
-Taichi...-La chica se sonrojo levemente,su corazon se aceleraba  
  
-Vamos,entremos ya o el profesor nos echara una buena-Dijo el joven con una sonrisa de lado a lado  
  
-Si,es verdad,no me gustaria que el señor dinosaurio nos devore- Ante esta observacion ambos estallan en carcajadas  
  
-Te quiero,Taichi-Respondio la chica,dejando al chico parar de reir  
  
-Que?-Pregunto el joven sin dar credito a lo que oia  
  
-Eres mi mejor amigo,no?Por eso te quiero  
  
-Yo tambien te quiero Sora(la chica entra)No puedes imaginarte cuanto-murmuro el chico entre dientes,antes de entrar al salon de estudios  
  
Ya dentro del salon de estudios,cierta pelirroja no paraba de mirar a su compañero moreno,de lo que se percato su mejor amiga,Tachikawa Mimi  
  
-Oye,Sora,que tiene hoy Taichi-san que lo hace tan interesante a la vista?-Comento su amiga,haciendola sonrojar  
  
-No se Mimi,es algo..extraño...ver cuanto ha cambiado..Ya no ese niño impulsivo y cabezota...ahora es todo un hombre y ademas guapo,amable,sincero-La joven deja escapar un suspiro  
  
-Vaya,parece que alguien se ha enamorado de su mejor amigo-Dijo en tono de burla Mimi  
  
-Pero que bobadas dices?Tai es solo mi amigo..solo...mi amigo..-Sora se sonroja mientras mira con una sonrisa calida el broche que le regalo Tai por su cumpleaños -Recuerdas Mimi,como nos peleamos nosotros dos por algo tan pequeño como este broche?Ahora pienso que entonces me di cuenta de lo que el me importaba-Recordo la joven mientras apretaba el broche contra su pecho  
  
-Ay,Sora,esta clarisimo que estas enamorada de Tai ,incluso mas de lo que imaginas  
  
-Sabes,Mimi,quiza tengas razon...Pero el sentira lo mismo que yo?O se arruinara nuestra amistad por queres ser..algo mas?  
  
-Por favor Sora,hablamos de Tai,no de un rockerillo del tres al cuarto posesivo-Dijo Mimi,obviamente refiriendose a Matt -Voto por que se lo digas,justo hoy tienes partido,podeis aprovechar cuando el vaya a verte a los vestuarios  
  
-Sabes Mimi?Lo hare-Dijo Sora,decidida  
  
-Ese es el espiritu!-Contesto Mimi chasqueando los dedos  
  
-Yagami,a la pizarra-Dijo entonces el profesor Dinosaurio,haciendo que Tai cayera de la silla,provocando una risita de Sora ,que lo hizo sonrojarse  
  
-Yagami!Castigado!Tendra que limpiar el salon despues de clase!  
  
-Señor,no me importaria quedarme yo tambien-Salto Sora en su defensa  
  
-Pero que dices Takenouchi?  
  
-A mi...no me importaria quedarme con el limpiando el salon despues de clase,de verdad-Sora se sonrojo al decir esto  
  
-Ah,no,no pienso permitirtelo,Sora,tienes partido hoy y era muy importante para ti  
  
-Tu lo eres mas-Movio los labios Sora como diciendoselo solo a el,de forma inaudible  
  
-Esta bien,Takenouchi,te quedaras con Yagami despues de clase...que es justo(suena el timbre)ahora  
  
Cuando el maestro y el resto de la clase ya se habian marchado,Sora cogio los bartulos de limpieza y se dispuso a limpiar pero Tai la detiene  
  
-Sora,no tienes por que hacer esto,en serio,ya me ocupo yo  
  
-No,Tai,quiero hacerlo,todo es mejor si se comparte con tu mejor amigo no?  
  
-Si,tienes razon pero aun asi no tenias que haberlo hecho  
  
-A decir verdad(pone una mirada sensual)Queria decirte algo,Taichi  
  
-Ah,si y de que se trata?  
  
-Pues veras,Taichi...(empieza a acercarse a el comiendoselo con la mirada)  
  
-S..Si,Sora?-Tai retrocedia poco a poco hasta toparse con una pared  
  
-Veras,hay algo que hace mucho que quiero decirte...(Sora toma la mano de Tai)  
  
-Ah,si?Y de que...se trata?-Tai empezaba a flaquear,el tacto de su mano era tan suave,tan dulce,tan de ella  
  
-Tai(pone la mano de Tai en la parte izquierda de su pecho)Notas esto?notas como late?  
  
Tai estaba temblando,se sentia en el cielo,era imposible que ello estuviera pasando  
  
-Sabes por quien late,Taichi?  
  
-P...por quien?-Tai estaba medio groggy,el tacto tan suave del pecho de Sora enviaba descargas electricas por todo su cuerpo  
  
-Pues late por(la puerta se abre,haciendo que Sora soltara a Tai,este cae al suelo)Koushiro!!  
  
-Esteeee,interrumpo algo?(Tai estaba en el suelo,aun medio groggy)  
  
-No,claro que no,nada(Sora lanza una mirada asesina)Que ocurre Kou-chan?  
  
-Es el mundo digital,esta ocurriendo algo extraño,tenemos que ir   
  
-El mundo digital?Esta bien,vamos -Sora va a la sala de computacion rapidamente  
  
-Oye,Tai,estas bien?(estaba en el suelo bastante rojo)Venga,debemos ir(Koushiro lo saca a rastras)  
  
Mas tarde,ya en la sala de computacion  
  
-Bueno,Kou, por que estamos aqui?-Pregunto un impaciente Matt   
  
-Debemos entrar al mundo digital ahora mismo,algo no va bien  
  
-Bueno,y a que esperamos?Yo abrire la puerta(Takeru acerca su Digivice a la pantalla)Puerta digital abierta!Vamos a ello   
  
Al entrar en el mundo digital,los chicos ven un paraje desolador,no era como la ultima vez que estuvieron ahi,un cielo negro y tormentoso se cernia sobre sus cabezas y donde antes habia verdes campos de cesped,quedaba un trise paramo  
  
-Que demonios ha pasado aqui?Y nuestros digimon? -Pregunto el chico de la amistad  
  
-Matt,mucho me temo que todos...Han muerto-Replico el portador del conocimiento a su amigo  
  
-Que?No es posible..no puede ser- Mimi dijo al borde del llanto  
  
-Mimi... -Jyou tampoco podia creerlo  
  
-Patamon...Gabumon...todos- Dijo Takeru lleno de furia,mientras intentaba consolar a una desolada Kari  
  
-Ya basta!(grito Tai a sus compañeros)Ahora,mas que nunca,debemos ser fuertes y averiguar que demonios ha pasado aqui  
  
-Tai,tienes razon...no podemos fallar,ellos no lo hubieran querido asi-Respondio Sora  
  
-Bien primero deberiamos buscar un refugio,ya casi es de noche y parece que va a haber una tormenta muy fuerte   
  
Los chicos comienzan a caminar hasta una cueva que parecia desierta  
  
-Ese parece un buen lugar,vamos,todos adentro-Insto Tai a los demas quedando el fuera  
  
-Tai,no vienes?-Pregunto Sora,bastante preocupada  
  
-Alguien tiene que hacer la guardia  
  
-Pero Tai,estas loco?No ves que ni siquiera tienes a Agumon contigo?-Respondio Matt   
  
-Yama,tal vez no pueda luchar,pero siempre puedo avisar a los demas y daros algo de tiempo  
  
-Taichi,no pienso dejarte aqui solo- Dijo Sora firmemente  
  
-Por favor Sora,ve con los demas..Alguien tiene que cuidarlos y tu eres la chica mas responsible que conozco-Dijo Tai poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de Sora   
  
-Tai...no te arriesgues demasiado..por favor-Diijo Sora,muy preocupada tras lo cual entra a la cueva  
  
-Tai,mas te vale que no te mueras,si aqui alguien puede matarte,ese soy yo,vale?-Advirtio Yamato jocosamente  
  
-Menos mal que no tengo que preocuparme de eso-Tai empieza a reir con Yamato  
  
-Perdoname por lo de Sora, Tai,no se que me paso,de verdad  
  
-Esta bien,pero vuelve a ponerle la mano encima(choca sus puños) y acabaras llamado la piltrafa Ishida  
  
-No te preocupes- Dijo Matt,antes de entrar el tambien a la cueva  
  
Dentro de la cueva,la escena salta a Takeru e Hikari  
  
Takeru POV  
  
Pobre Hikari,cuando oyo que todos habian muerto,quedo desolada..Necesita alguien en quien confiar,un hombro sobre el que llorar...Si,Tai me mataria si supiera que yo amo a su hermana,el saco de hermano protector le queda muy bien a Taichi-san  
  
-Takeru,crees que les encontraremos?-Me dice Hikari,sin dejar de mirar al suelo  
  
-Kari,seguro que estan bien,Kou tambien puede equivocarse de vez en cuando,no?-Le respondo mientras extiendo un brazo conciliador sobre sus hombros,juraria que le he hecho sonrojarse,espero que no note que yo estoy aun mas sonrojado que ella  
  
-Muchas gracias,Takeru-san,me siento mejor ahora-Dice ella mientras posa su cabecita en mi hombro,Dios mio,se ve tan dulce,tan hermosa  
  
-Cuando quieras- Le respondi,momentos antes de que ella cayera profundamente dormida y despues yo  
  
Fin del POV  
  
-Jyou,crees que Kari estara bien?Parecia destrozada...  
  
-Estoy seguro,Mimi,Takeru esta con ella,que mejor compañia puede tener?  
  
-Es verdad,Jyou.Crees que entre ellos dos habra algo mas que una simple amistad?  
  
-Es posible,siempre he creido,desde la primera vez que se vieron que acabarian juntos  
  
-Si,te apuesto lo que quieras a que acaban juntos  
  
-Tomare la apuesta  
  
La escena salta a Sora,que no deja de mirar a cierto castaño cabezota   
  
-Sora,te preocupa Tai,verdad?-Pregunto Koushiro  
  
-Si,no tiene a su digimon,si alguien le atacara no podria hacerle frente,pero conociendolo,se que hara cualquier cosa antes de rendirse  
  
-Te doy la razon,es el chico mas cabezota que conocemos-Dijo Kou   
  
-Se acabo,voy con el  
  
-Supongo que no es el el mas cabezota- Sonrio Koushiro a Sora  
  
Fuera,Tai seguia velando por los demas  
  
-Hay alguien en casa?-Sora se le habia acercado lentamente  
  
-Hola Sora,por que no estas dentro con los demas?  
  
-Te echaba de menos  
  
-Pero si me has visto hace tan solo cinco minutos-Respondio Tai levantando una ceja  
  
-Necesito alguna razon para verte?  
  
-No,supongo que no-Respondio Tai con una calida sonrisa  
  
En ese momento Sora apoya su cabeza en el hombro de su mejor amigo   
  
-Me gusta mucho estar contigo,Taichi  
  
-A mi tambien,Sora-chan  
  
Pasado un rato,Sora se durmio con la cabeza aun sobre el hombro de Tai  
  
-De verdad es adorable cuando duerme,esa carita de inocencia(Nota como Sora temblo un poco)Supongo que tendra frio-Dijo Tai rodeandola con los brazos  
  
-Taichi...-Murmuro Sora en su sueño al sentir el calido roce de su piel contra la de Tai y sentir calidez en lo mas profundo de su corazon  
  
-Descansa,Sora-Dijo Tai para si mismo,un segundo antes de dormirse  
  
En medio de la noche, Tai oye unos ruidos extraños que lo hacen despertarse  
  
-Quien anda ahi?Muestrate!  
  
-Hola,niñato,acaso no me recuerdas?  
  
-Quien eres?  
  
-me llamo Devimon y voy a mataros a todos aqui y ahora  
  
-Tai,que ocurre?-Sora acaba de despertarse  
  
-Sora,saca a todos de aqui- Dijo Tai mientras se preparaba para defenderlos  
  
-Tai,que piensas hacer?  
  
-Alguien debe entretenerlo para que podais huir  
  
-No,Tai,no pienso dejarte,no lo hare  
  
-Sora,por favor...  
  
-Tai,no hagas locuras  
  
Sora se va a meter en la cueva para sacarlos a todos,pero entonces  
  
-Garra Demonio!-Devimon lanza su garra a Sora ,pero en el ultimo instante Tai se mete en medio e intercepta el ataque  
  
-Ugh...corre...Sora-Tai cae al suelo  
  
-No,Taichi!!!  
  
-Tu eres la siguiente!-Dijo Devimon  
  
En un lugar extraño   
  
-Que es este lugar?Que hago aqui?  
  
-Destinado del valor,debes enfrentarte a tu enemigo  
  
-Quien eres?  
  
-Me llamo Justimon,y soy uno de los guerreros legendarios,por favor,toma mi espiritu y salva al digimundo  
  
En ese momento Tai despierta,con un poder extraño en su interior y su digivice empieza a brillar  
  
-Ahora!  
  
-Tai...Spirit Digivolve in.... Justimon!  
  
Justimon es un digimon de tipo vacuna,sus ataques son el estilete de luz(una hoja de energia que sale de su mano derecha),la patada justiciera y el cañon justo(Una bola de energia que lanza desde su mano izquierda)  
  
-Ta..Taichi?-pregunto una sorprendida Sora  
  
-Estoy bien..Entra,vamos,yo me encargo  
  
-De verdad crees que podras vencerme?Soy el amo de la tinieblas!  
  
-Estilete de Luz!(Taichi se lanza cortando a Devimon en dos)Que el valor de este dispositivo penetre en tu alma y la purifique!Digicodigo!captura!(el codigo es absorbido por el digivice de Tai y luego vuelve a la normalidad)Esto es genial!  
  
-Taichi!Estas bien,que susto amigo-Dijo Matt,saliendo de la cueva  
  
-Ha sido espectacular,Oniisan-Dijo Kari,notablemente impresionada  
  
-Taichi..(Sora lo abofetea y despues se lanza sobre su pecho)Por que,tonto?Por que?Podias haber muerto!  
  
-Sora,estoy aqui,contigo,no te preocupes,no pienso irme en mucho tiempo-Respondio Tai,sonriendo con simpatia  
  
-Bueno,no creeis que es hora de irse?-Dijo Jyou   
  
-Tienes razon...Niños elegidos...A la busqueda de los espiritus digitales!-Dijo Tai con entusiasmo  
  
-Si!!!-Respondieron los demas con igual o mas entusiasmo  
  
------------------------------------Fin del capitulo 1-------------------------  
  
N.del autor: Conseguiran el resto de los espiritus?Florecera el amor entre Tai y Sora?Y entre Takeru e Hikari?Para saber las respuestas atento al proximo capitulo,titulado:  
  
Una nueva elegida!Busquemos los espiritus digitales! 


	2. Busquemos los espiritus digitales Una nu...

Los digidestinados han llegado al digimundo de nuevo y han descubierto que sus digimon han muerto y que el mundo digital ha cambiado mucho,asi que deciden averiguar lo que ha pasado,pero en medio de la noche,Devimon ataca a los chicos,cuando todo parece perdido,Tai evoluciona en Justimon y vence a su enemigo de un solo ataque,tras lo cual se ponen en camino para buscar el resto de espirtus digitales....  
  
Una nueva elegida!!Busquemos los espiritus digitales!  
  
-Esto es un gran poder...debo protegerlos- Pensaba Taichi Yagami,mientras miraba el nuevo aspecto de su digivice -Soy el unico que puede combatir,asi que lo mejor sera que vaya delante  
  
-En que piensas,Tai-chan? -Pregunto su pelirroja amiga,que iba justo detras de el  
  
-Solo me pregunto...Si podre protegeros y si merezco lideraros  
  
-Taichi,si seguimos vivos es gracias a ti,no se me ocurre nadie mejor para esa responsabilidad  
  
-Gracias,Sora-Sonrio Taichi a su amiga  
  
-Cuando quieras...-Respondio ella amablemente  
  
-Hey,pareja,de que hablabais?-Pregunto Matt sonriente  
  
-De nada,Yama-Dijo Sora  
  
-Estoy muy cansada!!Podemos parar?- Reclamo una muy agotada Mimi desde la mitad de la fila  
  
-Mimi,hemos parado hace 15 minutos...-Respondio Koushiro  
  
-Pero es que los pies me estan matando....  
  
-Te avise que no te trajeras esos zapatos con plataformas-Respondio el portador del conocimiento  
  
-Insinuas que no te gusta mi ropa?-Se enfado Mimi  
  
-No he dicho eso...-Se defendio el pelirrojo  
  
-Vamos chicos,dejad de pelearos,no es un buen momento..Ven Mimi,yo te llevare un rato-Dijo Jyou parando la pelea y cogiendola a cuestas  
  
-Ves?El superior Jyou si que es un galante y no un raton de ordenador-Dijo Mimi sacandole la lengua  
  
-Seras!-Respondio Kou apretando el puño mientras ella se reia  
  
-Vamos Mimi,dejalo en paz,el no se ha metido contigo-Dijo Jyou sonriendo  
  
-Esta bien....perdona  
  
-No importa  
  
Los de la parte de atras(Takeru e Hikari) simplemente hablaban de sus cosas  
  
-Oye,Hika,no has notado algo raro en Taichi ultimamente?  
  
-Si,ahora que lo pienso,parece que el y Sora son cada vez mas cercanos-Respondio la chica de la luz  
  
-Que raro,crei que Sora estaba saliendo con mi hermano...  
  
-Puede que hayan acabado  
  
-Posiblemente  
  
Los chicos siguieron caminando hasta el anochecer,cuando decidieron parar en un claro del bosque a descansar  
  
-Bueno,chicos,parece un buen sitio para descansar,no os parece?-Propuso Tai   
  
-Si,pero podriamos comer algo?Llevamos un dia entero sin probar bocado...-Dijo Mimi  
  
-Pararas alguna vez de quejarte?-Dijo Koushiro,algo molesto  
  
-y que si me quejo!me estas llamando quejica?-Contesto Mimi  
  
-Si!-Dijo Kou   
  
-Ah,si?-Dijo Mimi?  
  
-Si!!!-Volvio a decir Kosuhiro  
  
-He oido que los que mas se quieren son los que mas se pelean-Dijo la chica del amor con una sonrisa  
  
-Yo!Enamorado/a de el/ella?Ridiculo!- Dijeron los dos al unisono sonrojandose y provocando las risas de los demas  
  
-Bueno,alguien debe cocinar-Dijo Taichi  
  
-Mientras no seas tu,Taichi,estara bien-Dijo Sora riendose  
  
-Insinuas que no cocino bien?-Dijo Tai fingiendo enfado  
  
-Bueno,la ultima vez que comimos algo preparado por ti estuvimos una semana enfermos -Dijo Kari riendo   
  
-Si,amigo,si tu cocinaras no harian falta digimons malvados para acabar con nosotros,te bastas solo!-Matt estallo en carcajadas tras decir esto  
  
-Esta bien,me voy a buscar leña-Dijo Sora  
  
-Te acompaño- Respondio Tai levantandose el tambien  
  
-Tai,se cuidarme sola- le dijo Sora  
  
-Lo dudo-Tai dijo riendo   
  
-Que gracioso-Dijo Sora,saliendo indignada  
  
-Espera,Sora...que chica,no hay quien la entienda-Tai la sigue  
  
En el centro del bosque....  
  
-Sora,espera,solo era una broma-Trataba de excusarse Tai  
  
-Ah,si?Pues no ha tenido gracia Taichi-Dijo Sora algo enfadada  
  
-Sora,sabes que yo nunca haria algo para herirte aposta...Es solo que no tengo mucho tacto-Se disculpo Tai  
  
-De verdad?-Dijo Sora,calmandose  
  
-Puedes apostar que si-Respondio Tai,levantando el pulgar  
  
-Esta bien....Perdonado  
  
-Gracias!-Dijo Tai,saltando de alegria  
  
En ese momento,unos arbustos empiezan a moverse   
  
-Sora,has oido algo?-Pregunto Tai   
  
-Esos arbustos se han movido,voy a ver (cuando pisa una piedra un tronco va hacia Sora)  
  
-Sora cuidado!-Tai aparta a Sora del camino del tronco y acaban los dos en una posicion comprometida  
  
-Sora,estas bien?-Tai no se habia dado cuenta  
  
-Si,pero Tai....-Dijo Sora muy sonrojada  
  
-Que pasa Sora?-Tai mira y se da cuenta de en que posicion estaban(imaginen) -Sora..perdona..yo  
  
-Tai....No...no importa-Dijo Sora muy sonrojada  
  
-Voy a ver quien solto ese tronco..ahora vuelvo..-Tai se va  
  
-Tai...es extraño...me hubiera gustado seguir asi contigo-Penso Sora sonrojandose  
  
En otro lugar  
  
-Quien eres? Vamos,se que soltaste ese tronco!Muestrate!-Grito Tai  
  
-No conseguireis acabar conmigo!- Dijo una extraña ninja mientras lanzaba sus Shurikens  
  
-Espiritu digita!Evolucion en....Justimon! -Tai se transforma en Justimon y esquiva los chuchillos lanzables parando a la lanzadora  
  
-Matame!Vamos,hazlo!-Dijo la extraña chica   
  
-Un momento,tu eres humana,eres una digielegida....-Dijo Tai   
  
-Si,Vanessa Zelshamada,elegida de la fe,pero eso que importa ahora!Matame-Dijo la hermosa chica,resignada  
  
-Perdona,me llamo Taichi Yagami,pero puedes llamarme Tai,digielegido del valor,necesitas ayuda para levantarte?-Dijo Tai ofreciendole su mano  
  
-Esta ...bien,perdon,te confundi con un digimon maligno-Se disculpo la chica   
  
-No importa-Sonrio Tai a la chica haciendola sonrojarse  
  
De vuelta en el campamento  
  
-Ya habeis vuelto?Vaya,Sora estuvo a punto de ir a buscaros-Dijo Matt  
  
-Vale,perdonad,mirad os presento a una amiga-Vanessa sale de los arboles  
  
-Quien es,Taichi?-Pregunto Sora,con un ligero tono de preocupacion  
  
-Me llamo Vanessa Zelshamada,elegida de la fe,encantada-Dijo cortesmente la nueva chica  
  
-Hola!-Respondieron todos menos Sora,que miraba a Vanessa mal   
  
-Tai,puedes venir un momento?-Pregunto Sora   
  
-Si,voy -Tai se acerca a ella -Ocurre algo? -pregunto Tai  
  
-Tai,ella no me da buena espina...Es raro que apareciera de repente-Dijo Sora,preocupada  
  
-Sora,podemos confiar en ella,tranquila,vale?-Dijo Tai poniendo las manos en sus hombros de modo conciliador  
  
-Taichi,no quiero que te pase nada...y si miente..?-pregunto Sora   
  
-Sora,creo que podemos confiar en ella-Dijo Taichi  
  
-Tai...-Sora no hablo mas  
  
-Ahora sera mejor dormir,Sora,mañana sera un dia duro..Buenas noches-La besa levemente en la mejilla haciendola sonrojarse  
  
-Tai,no quiero que esa chica te aparte de mi lado...no quiero-Pensaba Sora mientras una lagrima sigilosa corria por su mejilla y entonces quedo dormida  
  
Tai se quedo velando su sueño,adoraba ver como su pecho subia y bajaba al ritmo de su respiracion,la forma de su boca,todo en ella era perfecto y cuando dormia esa perfeccion se elevaba a su maximo exponente  
  
-Taichi,que te ocurre?-Pregunto Vanessa mientras se sento a su lado   
  
-Ah,hola Vanessa..Solo miro a Sora,si la perdiera me volveria loco-Dijo Tai   
  
-Vaya,te importa mucho..Sois...?-Pregunto Vanessa.  
  
-No,solo es mi mejor amiga de toda la vida..Pero no creo que lleguemos a ese punto-Dijo Tai tristemente  
  
-No pierdes nada por intentarlo,no?-Dijo animandolo Vanessa   
  
-Puede...de cualquier manera,vamos a descansar..es tarde-Dijo Tai   
  
-Si,descansad,en paz!-Dijo una voz mientras lanzaba un rayo donde estaban Tai y Vanessa ,que esquivaron por poco  
  
-Quien eres?-Pregunto Tai   
  
-me llamo Dark Andromon y vengo a acabar con vuestras despreciables vidas!-Dijo el malvado Digimon   
  
-No lo permitiremos!-Dijeron Tai y Vanessa al unísono  
  
Tai spirit digivolve to....Justimon  
  
Vanessa spirit digivolve to....Kunomon(Una mujer ninja)  
  
-Shuriken carmesi!-Dijo Kunomon lanzando pequeñas dagas que ni siquiera afectaron a Dark andromon  
  
-Es todo lo que podeis hacer?-Pregunto el maligno digimon   
  
-Patada Justiciera!-El golpe de Tai lo golpeo en la cara,haciendolo retroceder un poco  
  
En ese momento Sora despierta y tambien los demas observando impotentes la escena   
  
-Cuchillo carmesi!-Vanessa se lanza contra Andromon,pero este la rechaza  
  
-Basta de juegos!Haz espira!-Un rayo va directo a Vanessa,lo que la hubiera matado si Taichi no se hubiera interpuesto recibiendo el el ataque,lo que vio Sora   
  
-Necio!Ahora moriras!-Andromon iba a lanzar el golpe definitivo pero entonces...  
  
-Taichi!!!-Grito Sora impotente y entonces su dispositivo empezo a brillar   
  
Sora spirit digivolve to.....Sakuyamon!  
  
Sakuyamon es un digimon tipo vacuna,sus ataques son la llama devastadora,el trueno purpura y la cura santa  
  
-Maldito digimon maligno,no perdonare lo que le has hecho!Llama devastadora!-Grito Sora con toda la furia de su corazon y la llama destruyo a Black Andromon  
  
-Aunque yo muera..No soy el unico que vendra a por vosotros,niños elegidos,estais condenados!-Dijo antes de morir   
  
-Espiritu corrupto...Que el amor de este dispositivo redima tu alma!Digicodigo,captura!!-Sora captura el codigo y coge a Taichi entre sus brazos  
  
-Sora...perdoname...te prometi no arriesgarme demasiado,pero en fin....al menos os he protegido..-Los datos de Taichi empiezan a descomponerse ante ella  
  
-Tai,por favor no te vayas,tengo muchas cosas que decirte...No me abandones Taichi...-Dijo Sora al borde de las lagrimas  
  
-Sora,dejame pasar..Remedio Kunoi!-Kunomon crea una luz cegadora y los datos de Tai vuelven a recomponerse  
  
-Vaya,crei que de esta no salia-Dijo Tai,sonriendo  
  
-Tai..como?-Pregunto Sora,notablemente asustada  
  
-Es uno de mis poderes,puedo curar heridas en un santiamen-Respondio Vanessa  
  
-Supongo que debo agradecertelo-Dijo Sora   
  
-Bueno,no hace falta-Dijo en voz alta -Taichi sera mio-penso Vanessa   
  
-Una pregunta chicas...Podeis dejar de aplastarme?- Las dos chicas lo abrazaban fuertemente hasta casi ahogarlo  
  
-Perdona-Responden las dos   
  
-Ahora pongamonos en camino,todos- Todos se levantan para seguir la busqueda  
  
-Vanessa tiene razon,debo decir a Tai lo que siento,antes de perderlo-Pensaba Sora mientras miraba a su amigo  
  
-Bonita,Taichi sera mio no pienso dejarte tregua alguna-Pensaba a su vez Vanessa mientras ambas se acercaban a Taichi  
  
-Estoy cansada- Dijo Mimi  
  
-Otra vez-Replico Koushiro  
  
-Podeis parar!?-Dijeron todos a Kou y Mimi  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\Fin del 2º cap\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\+  
  
Quien se ganara el corazon de Taichi?Dejaran Mimi y Koushiro de pelearse?Me acordare de hacer un episodio Takari?La verdad en el proximo capitulo:   
  
LA ESPERANZA DESBORDANTE.LA MILAGROSA EVOLUCION DE TK 


	3. LA ESPERANZA DESBORDANTE LA MILAGROSA EV...

Capitulo dedicado a todos los que me apoyasteis y a fans del Taiora y el Takari en general  
  
Sora ha conseguido su espiritu digital y los niños elegidos han encontrado a una nueva destinada,Vanessa Zelshamada,una guapa chica que desde el primer momento se siente atraida por Tai,Sora ve en esta nueva chica una amenaza a su relacion y no la mira bien,pero cuando esta salva a Tai,la situacion cambia...o quiza no...  
  
LA ESPERANZA DESBORDANTE!LA MILAGROSA EVOLUCION DE TK  
  
Todos estaban durmiendo a la orilla de una lago,llevaban varios dias de travesia y ya tocaba parar,pero alguien no conseguia dormir...Solo podia pensar en una cosa,no,mas bien en una persona  
  
-Es realmente preciosa cuando duerme,un verdadero angel....Si solo pudiera decirle lo que siento-Pensaba el joven  
  
En ese momento otro chico se levanta  
  
-Que te pasa,Takeru?Por que no duermes?-Pregunto el joven con algo de preocupacion  
  
-No lo se,no podia dormirme-En ese momento el otro chico se acerca a el y se sienta a su lado  
  
-Miras a mi hermana,verdad?- Pregunto con una nota de comprension en su voz  
  
-Asi es,Tai...Cuando estoy con ella,se me hace un nudo en el estomago..yo..-Dijo el joven rubio  
  
-La amas,verdad?- Dijo el chico del valor mientras miraba a la chica de pelo castaño que dormia placidamente,el otro asintio un gesto de su cabeza  
  
-Sabes,si eso me lo hubiese dicho cualquier otro chico...Ahora estaria en el fondo de ese lago con unas botas de cemento,pero tu eres diferente..Confio en que la cuides,TK-Tai le dio una palmada en la espalda a a Tk y se fue a alejar  
  
-Tai...Gracias..y por cierto,Yama y Sora han acabado...acabaron hoy-Informo el chico de la esperanza  
  
-Y que?-Pregunto el valor nervioso  
  
-Vamos,no disimules,se lo que sientes por ella desde que os vi..Y creo que ella siente lo mismo-Sonrio el rubio a su amigo  
  
-Me voy a la cama..toma Tk-Le pasa una manta  
  
-Para que es esto Tai?-Pregunto con curiosidad el rubio  
  
-Poneosla Hika y tu por encima,mejor eso que que os calenteis de otro modo- Dijo Tai mientras sonreia picaramente,haciendo sonrojar a su joven amigo  
  
-Sora parece tener frio,tambien- Se vengo Takeru  
  
-Lo tendre en cuenta- Ambos sonrien y se acuestan al lado de sus amadas  
  
A la mañana siguiente,Sora es la primera en despertar  
  
Sora POV  
  
Que sueño tan raro he tenido,lo extraño es que soñara con mi mejor amigo...Taichi es tan atento,me gustaria seguir soñando con el,temo abrir los ojos y encontrar que no esta ,pero algo no va como siempre,noto una gran calidez en el pecho una sensacion de bienestar recorre cada parte de mi cuerpo,que pude ser?Quiza abriendo los ojos lo averigüe...Esto no es lo que me imaginaba...Tai tiene su brazo sobre mi,esta acostado al lado mio,es tan dulce..Cualquier chica podria pensar lo que no es pero yo se que Tai nunca me haria eso,confio demasiado en el..Quiza todavia sea un hermoso sueño y el no esta con su brazo calido y firme encima de mi,confortandome,acariciandome,sintiendome...Sino que esta con Vanessa,la chica nueva,la chica perfecta,la que todos adoran...la que quiere robarme a mi Taichi..Si,mi Taichi,en estos ultimos dias,mi amor por Tai se ha hecho mucho mas fuerte,y ahora el simple hecho de pensar que solo somos amigos me produce una sensacion de malestar insuperable..No es justo,por que tuve que decirle que no aquel dia?Por que tuve que rechazarlo?La sola idea de que me de de lado...de perderlo,hace que mis ojos se inunden de lagrimas...Pero como iba a imaginar que este chico que nunca considere como nada mas que mi mejor amigo acabaria siendo la persona a la que mas amo?  
  
Quiza si de verdad mereciera mi caracteristica..El amor,parece mentira,he estado tan ciega..Pero sea como sea,no lo perdere jamas...Taichi,seras mio,pero bastara que me digas que no me quieres para que te deje seguir tu vida,tu hiciste lo mismo..Tengo ganas de volver a dormirme en tus brazos,pues este momento...podria ser el ultimo,aqui,con mi mejor amigo,mi Taichi....mi amor  
  
FIN DEL POV  
  
-Sora....-Murmuraba Tai,aun dormido  
  
-Tai,eres un angelito- Sora acariciaba su cara,mientras lo veia dormir y se acomodaba mas contra su pecho,esperando volver a dormirse  
  
-Mama...Un ratito mas-Dijo Tai en sueños mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a Sora  
  
-Dormilon-Sora queda dormida en brazos de Taichi   
  
En ese momento es Koushiro quien despierta,y al ver el panorama,decide ir a buscar comida,informacion y algo de leña para el fuego,pero alguien no es tan discreto  
  
-Ahhh,que bien he dormido-Bostezo Mimi y dijo a viva voz  
  
-Mimi,tu siempre tan considerada,no ves que los demas duermen?-Dijo Kou,ligeramente molesto por el comportamiento de su amiga  
  
-Ay,perdona,Kou...Has visto eso?-Señala a Tai y Sora,que parecian muy felices el uno en los brazos del otro  
  
-Lo veo...pero no lo creo..no habran?-Pregunto Kou sonrojandose  
  
-No seas burro,Kou y mira tambien alli-Kari abrazaba a Takeru mientras ambos dormian placidamente  
  
-Vaya,parece que en esta zona del digimundo todos son afectados por la llamada del amor..Por que sera?-Pregunto el chico del conocimiento  
  
-Koushiro,hay algo que se llama romanticismo,sabes?Y no creo que sea causa del digimundo,pero no espero que un raton informatico lo comprenda-Dijo Mimi,burlandose  
  
-Callate y vayamos a buscar leña-Kou se va  
  
-Kou,esperame!-Mimi corre detras suya  
  
Al cabo de un rato,en el campamento,empiezan a despertar  
  
-Buenos dias- Dijo la chica de la luz desperezandose mientras se empieza a levantar y sonrojandose al ver al chico que la acompaña  
  
-Buenos dias,Kari- Respondio su rubio amigo,despertando a la par que ella  
  
-T...TK...que hacias aqui?-Pregunto nerviosa su amiga   
  
-No te preocupes,Kari,tenias frio y al ir a taparte me he quedado dormido a tu lado,no ha pasado nada,tranquila-Dijo Takeru sonriendo  
  
-Oye,TK,puedo preguntarte una cosa muy personal?-Pregunto Kari ruborizandose  
  
-De que se trata?-Pregunto el  
  
-Veras...a mi..me..me gusta un chico,pero no se como decirselo..-Dijo ella,sonrojandose todavia mas  
  
-Ah..bueno..puedo saber de quien se trata?-Pregunto el joven rubio con tristeza  
  
-Veras,eres mi mejor amigo,asi que te lo dire..se trata de...Daisuke...-La chica se sonrojo  
  
-Es facil,dicelo siendo tu misma...Estoy seguro que se sentira el chico mas afortunado del mundo-Dijo el rubio,haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por sonreír a pesar de que esa revelacion habia hecho que su corazon se rompiera en pedazos  
  
-Kari,voy a dar una vuelta por ahi..Luego vuelvo,vale?  
  
-Espera Tk...-Dijo la chica  
  
-Que ocurre Hika?-Pregunto su amigo,preocupado  
  
-Nada..vete  
  
El chico se adentra en la jungla que se encontraba ante el dejando atras a la chica que se habia convertido en el centro de su universo,en su luz,en su vida  
  
-Por que...Por que le he mentido..Crei que se lo podia contar..Soy una cobarde-Penso la chica de la luz,al borde del llanto  
  
En medio de la jungla...  
  
-Marchate,vamos,vete lejos!Alejate de mi llevandote mi corazon contigo-El joven gritaba furiosamente,bien alejado del grupo y despues cae sobre sus rodillas-Has decidido entregarle tu luz a el...A Daisuke,se que soy un egoista pero me hubiera gustado ser el depositario de tu amor...Kari,mi Hikari,sin ti no hay nada que me mueva,sin ti no tengo esperanza-Dijo el chico antes de romper a llorar con desesperacion  
  
En ese momento un Ninjamon salta hacia TK dispuesto a atacarlo,pero entonces...  
  
-Espada Balmung!!- Un hombre de pelo negro corta al ninjamon en dos sin un suspiro-Espiritu corrupto!Que el honor de mi dispositivo te purifique!-El hombre saca un dispositivo purpura y captura el codigo  
  
-Oye,chico,se puede saber que haces aqui?Es peligroso-El hombre serio ayuda a levantarse a TK  
  
-Se puede saber quien eres?-pregunto el,escamado  
  
-Soy Iori Jestez en mi forma evolucionada,Auromon-El hombre en cuestion tenia pelo negro y un ojo surcado por una cicatriz,sus vestimenta consistia en una coraza negra y sobre ella una tunica roja.Su arma era un enorme espadon de mas de metro y medio de largo y la anchura de la hoja era de 5 cm-Era el digielegido del honor..vosotros sois niños elegidos,no?  
  
-Por que quiere saberlo?-Pregunto TK  
  
-Vosotros debeis volver a salvar el mundo de nuevo..Yo debo guiaros..Llevame ante el digielegido del valor,hay algo que debe saber   
  
-Esta bien -TK vuelve al campamento y al ver a Auromon,Tai se asusta  
  
-TK,apartate!Tai...Spirit Digivolve in...Justimon!- Tai se lanza contra Auromon,pero este lo tumba de un solo golpe y le pone la hoja de su sable en el cuello  
  
-Tai!-Sora iba a digievolucionar,pero Auromon la calla   
  
-Un movimiento y este chico morira!Bien,voy a seros franco...Dificilmente podreis salir todos vivos de aqui..Quiero deciros que entre vosotros hay alguien que tiene la llave del poder infinito...Y eres tu,pero no pareces preparado todavia-Auromon señala a Tai  
  
-Pero que demonios dices?Te voy a...-Dijo Tai,indignado por su debilidad  
  
-Yo que tu no me moveria,escuchame,si quereis vencer,vais a tener que escucharme..Yo fui el antiguo elegido para salvar el digimundo,pero ahora no podemos contar mas,debemos marcharnos rapido-Antes de que acabara de hablar alguien lo golpea,sacandolo de al lado de Tai   
  
-Siempre has hablado demasiado Auromon,puedo hacer un trato contigo...Matalos y viviras-Dijo el digimon maligno  
  
-Chicos,largaos,sois la unica esperanza del digimundo,yo me encargo-Dijo Auromon levantandose a duras penas  
  
-No,no nos iremos!Digievolucion!!  
  
Tai.....Justimon!  
  
Sora...Sakuyamon!  
  
Vanessa....Kunomon!  
  
-Pobres necios!Caos ilusorio mistico!!-Este ataque envuelve a todos en horribles visiones desesperantes que cambian segun el elegido   
  
-No puedo...luchar-Dijo Tai,cayendo  
  
-Taichi...perdoname-Sora cae al suelo  
  
-,M..Maldicion-Vanessa se desmaya,al igual que Auromon  
  
-Esto no quedara asi,Seymourmon...Te matare-Dijo Auromon intentando levantarse  
  
-Chicos,perdonadme,soy debil..-Penso TK  
  
-Debes animarlos,tu alma es esperanza-Dijo una voz dentro de el  
  
-Tienes razon...No perdere porque soy la esperanza!!!  
  
TK spirit digivolve in Elvmon!!  
  
TK se transforma en un guerrero elfo de cabello rubio largo y equipado con una espada magica y poderes impresionantes,sus ataques son la rafaga de esperanza y la espada elfica  
  
-Voy a matarte,no te dejare acabar con ellos...Son mis amigos!  
  
-Como,debias estar en el suelo!Por que no te desesperas!-Pregunto Seymourmon en panico  
  
-Porque yo soy la esperanza! Espada elfica!!-Seymorumon es atravesado dejando su codigo  
  
-Que mi esperanza purifique tu alma,digicodigo..captura!!-El codigo se introduce en el dispositivo y todos vuelven a estar conscientes  
  
-Caramba,TK,tu tambien has conseguido un espiritu!-Dijo Matt a su hermano,felicitandole  
  
-No debeis alegraros tan pronto...Todavia queda muchisimo por hacer,hasta que no consigais todos los espiritus,no podreis salvar el mundo-Dijo Auromon seriamente  
  
-Entonces pongamonos en marcha -Dijo Tai   
  
En ese momento unos arbustos empiezan a moverse  
  
-Quien esta ahi?-Preguntaron todos listos para evolucionar  
  
Entonces de los arbustos salen Mimi y Koushiro,con la ropa raida y muy sucios  
  
-Chicos,nos hemos perdido algo?-Pregunto Kou.  
  
-Como no nos vamos a perder,con tu pesimo sentido de la orientacion-Pregunto Mimi molesta  
  
-Tu tampoco ayudaste!-Dijo Koushiro  
  
-Supongo que sois el conocimiento y la pureza...Dos almas destinadas a estar juntas-Dijo Auromon  
  
-Que?Imposible-Dijeron ambos al unisono  
  
-En fin,vamonos ya,debeis afrontar el destino-Dijo Auromon-Aunque por desgracia,el elegido debe hacer un sacrificio  
  
-Que clase de sacrificio?-Pregunto Tai   
  
-Lo sabras..cuando llegue el momento-Dijo Auromon,mientras emprendia el paso hacia nuevas aventuras  
  
------------------The end of this chapter-------------------------------------------  
  
Que ocultara Auromon?A que clase de sacrifico se referira?Porque parece saber tanto del digimundo?  
  
Las respuestas en el capitulo....  
  
Corazon dividido!!El ataque de luz de Elvenimon!  
  
PD: Espero que este capitulo os haya gustado,bueno,en este fic iran apareciendo mis amigos escritores convertidos en digielegidos,dejad una review si quereis salir y se os atendera..Para todos los fans del Taiora,en especial  
  
Vanessa Zelshamada  
  
Iori Jestez  
  
Mariri Ann  
  
Kari-chan1 


	4. Corazon Dividido El ataque de luz de Elv...

Takeru acaba de conseguir su espiritu digital,al mismo tiempo,Auromon,un extraño aliado,ha aparecido ,supuestamente para ayudarlos,pero podran fiarse de el?O sera otro digimon maligno oculto?Al mismo tiempo,Hikari tiene dudas sobre los sentimientos que alberga su corazon....  
  
CORAZON DIVIDIDO!EL ATAQUE DE LUZ DE ELVENIMON!  
  
Tai charlaba con Sora,ultimamente parecia muy triste por algo y el no sabia de que podia tratarse  
  
-Sora?-Pregunto el joven a una distraida Sora  
  
-S..Si?-Dijo ella,volteando para mirar al portador del valor  
  
-Ultimamente estas muy extraña...Algo te preocupa?-Pregunto el  
  
-No Tai,no es nada-Ella sonrie con dulzura,aunque de una forma fingida  
  
-Sora....Soy tu amigo,debo saber si algo te molesta y hacer lo posible por solucionarlo  
  
-Taichi,no es nada,de veras,solo ve con Vanessa,seguramente ella estara muy agusto-Dijo la chica del amor con cierto tono de afliccion  
  
-Sora....Estas celosa?- Dijo Tai,bromeando  
  
-Celosa,yo?De ti?Por favor,Yagami,no digas tonterias-Dijo ella sonrojada  
  
-Entonces porque te sonrojas?-Pregunto Tai,con cara de interrogacion  
  
-No tengo porque responderte,Yagami!-Sora avanzo hasta la cabeza de la fila,aun sonrojada  
  
Entonces,Auromon para de repente  
  
-Pasa algo,Señor Auromon?-Pregunto un sorprendido Takeru  
  
-Ya llevamos dos dias de marcha,seria conveniente descansar-Dijo el guerrero mientras se sentaba sobre unas rocas  
  
-Lleva razon Tai...Que haremos?-Pregunto Vanessa,acercandose mucho a Tai  
  
-Supongo que podemos parar a descansar...Ademas,parece que anochecera pronto y este parece un buen lugar para establecer el campamento-Dijo Tai,decidido  
  
-Muchas gracias....Estoy agotada- Dijo Mimi,aliviada  
  
-Pues como siempre-Murmuro Koushiro para si  
  
Entonces,todos se sentaron en el suelo mientras encendian un fuego  
  
-Bueno,señor Auromon,vamos a hacerle un par de preguntas...Uno,como y cuando llego aqui?-Pregunto el lider de los destinados  
  
-Bueno,escuchad atentamente,yo llegue aqui cuando tenia vuestra edad....Me parecia mucho a ti,joven,alocado e ignorante....Vine con un grupo de otros cuatro mas y esta espada(Muestra su enorme espadon)Es lo unico que conservo de ese viaje...De eso hacen 10 años-Dijo el guerrero,clavando el espadon en el suelo  
  
-Pero que paso con los otros cuatro?-Pregunto Takeru  
  
-Fueron debiles....Y cayeron,simplemente-Dijo friamente Auromon  
  
-Que?- Preguntaron todos  
  
-Si...Yo mismo los mate-replico Auromon,cogiendo a todos por sorpresa  
  
-Pero como pudo!-Pregunto Taichi  
  
-No me servian de nada-Replico el otro friamente  
  
-Monstruo..Eran sus amigos!- Dijo Taichi,la sangre le hervia en las venas  
  
-Si fueras un buen lider,serias frio como el hielo,nada te importaria,lo darias todo para conseguir tus objetivos- Dijo el guerrero,y aunque sus palabras parecian las de un desalmado,era completamente cierto  
  
-Mejor durmamos,Tai,estamos cansados-Dijo Yama,hablando por los demas  
  
-De acuerdo- Respondio el,antes de oir un ruido  
  
-Tan deprisa dormis,elegidos?-Pregunto una tenebrosa voz  
  
-Que?N..No puede ser!- Dijo Auromon,en su voz se notaba el miedo  
  
-Vaya,el legendario Auromon...Aun recuerdo cuando tu espada atraveso mi cuerpo...Pero eso ahora no te servira de nada...Sentid el poder de Necromon!Hoja de las tinieblas!(El ataque abre varias brechas en la tierra por las que todos los elegidos caen)Vivireis un infierno..Veamos como sobrevivis sin estar junto a los otros-Tras decir esto,todos y cada uno de los elegidos acaban en lugares distintos  
  
Death Queen Island  
  
-Demonios...que ha pasado?Eh,donde esta el resto?-Pregunto un joven rubio que habia acabado en una isla misteriosa separado del resto de sus compañeros,hasta que vio una figura yaciente en el suelo  
  
-Ta...Takeru?- Pregunto la joven  
  
-Hikari,estoy aqui...Como estas?-El chico se acerco y ayudo a levantarse a su amiga  
  
-Estoy bien,pero donde estan los demas?-Pregunto ella preocupada  
  
-Ese ataque parece habernos separado a todos..Demos gracias a que nosotros estamos juntos-Dijo el tratando de mirar el lado positivo  
  
-Takeru,estoy preocupado por mi hermano...-Dijo ella a su amigo  
  
-Hikari,no temas,estoy convencido de que esta perfectamente,ten en cuenta que es muy poderoso ahora,debemos centrarnos en salir de aqui cuanto antes-Dijo el,sonriendo  
  
En ese momento,de esos arbustos sale un digimon parecido a un ser humano,Takeru no tardo en ponerse en guardia  
  
-Que os pasa,jovenes?Estais perdidos?-Pregunto el digimon  
  
-Quien eres y que quieres?- Respondio a su vez Takeru,mientras protegia a Hikari con su cuerpo   
  
  
  
Digianalizer: Genmamon,digimon con aspecto similar a una sombra encapuchada,su ataque es el Caos ilusorio y la posesion  
  
-Mi nombre es Genmamon,agotados jovenes,sera mejor que vengais a reposar a mi casa o podriais morir aqui-Dijo el amablemente  
  
-Es muy amable,de verdad nos dejara quedarnos?-Pregunto la chica de la luz inocentemente  
  
-Hikari,no me fio de el...-Dijo Takeru,preocupado por la seguridad de ambos  
  
-Takeru,vamos,no nos hara nada..Creo que podemos fiarnos de el...Irradia un aura que me lo hace inofensivo-Dijo ella  
  
-Esta bien,vamos-Dijo el joven,aceptando la peticion de su amiga  
  
El digimon les guio a su casa y una vez dentro de ella..  
  
-Pareceis agotados,id a descansar,la habitacion esta arriba-Dijo amable el digimon  
  
Cuando subieron,pronto quedaron dormidos,sin reparar en la sombra que se abatio sobre Takeru  
  
-Dark spirit digivolve in Black Elvmon  
  
Digianalizer: Black Elvmon es la forma oscura de elvmon,sus ataques son la hoja oscura y el rayo tenebroso  
  
-Ta..Takeru?- Hikari alcanzo a ver solamente como la hoja de su espada caia sobre ella,viendose obligada a esquivarla con una rapida finta  
  
-Vaya,niñita,eres rapida...Pero eso no evitara que acabe contigo- Dijo Takeru hablando con la voz de Genmamon  
  
-Tu,tu no eres Takeru?Sal de su cuerpo,maldito seas!- Dijo ella  
  
-Que piensas hacer para sacarme de dentro de el,niña estupida?Es por tu culpa que vinisteis aqui...Es tu culpa que el haya sido poseido!  
  
Las palabras de Genmamon hicieron un gran efecto en Hikari,que quedo arrodillada al borde de las lagrimas  
  
-T...Takeru...- Dijo ella,pero entonces una voz en su mente le susurro  
  
-No debes dejar que la oscuridad y la culpa te venzan...Tu eres la luz..La luz!-Dijo esa voz,entonces algo aparecio en la mano de Hiakri,la marca de su emblema  
  
-Si...Takeru,esto sera duro para ambos,pero se que tu no querrias vivir de esta fomra..Perdoname!  
  
Hikari entonces se ve envuelta en luz,mientras una cadena aparecia en su mano  
  
-Spirit Digivolve in Elvenimon!!  
  
Digianalizer: Elvenimon es una hermosa hada mistica,su poder es el haz redentor y las saetas de luz purificadora  
  
-Que es es luz?Me..me quema!- Dijo asustado Black Elvmon  
  
-Tus pecados seran castigados,no puedes atreverte a dominar el cuerpo de una persona..Por eso te castigare!  
  
-Niña,si yo muero tambien lo hara tu amigo-Dijo Black Elvmon,saeguro de que eso bastaria para que ella no atacara  
  
-El nunca querria vivir controlado ni mucho menos dañaria a una amiga,por eso(Invonca un circulo delante de ella)Haz redentor!(Un unico rayo se refracta en el circulo,convirtiendose en varios que purifican a Takeru)  
  
-Bien hecho,jovencita.-Comento un espiritu blanco que flotaba en la estancia  
  
-Quien eres tu?-Dijo ella mientras sostenia en sus brazos a un inconsciente Takeru  
  
-Mi nombre es Soulmon y mi objetivo es comprobar si superabas la prueba...Veo que has tenido el valor suficiente para atacar a un amigo,a pesar de amarlo mas que a nada-Dijo el,sonriente  
  
-Esta..muerto?-Pregunto ella  
  
-No,solo dormido...Mereceis volver,os sacare de aqui..Dimensional Cross(un portal es abierto)Cruzadlo y saldreis del recinto de la prueba   
  
Ambos lo cruzan y aparecen ante una vision gigantesca...Una enorme cadena de esferas  
  
-Esto es el recinto de las pruebas...vuestros compañeros deben superar sus retos si quieren salir vivos...Si no,nada podra salvar los dos mundos-Dijo el pequeño Soulmon seriamente,mientras miraban la gigantesca cadena,dentro,dos chicas debian superar su propio reto personal....  
  
Fin del capitulo  
  
N.del autor: Por fin actualize!Perdonad el retraso 


End file.
